Love Is Thick As air
by kay-and-ki
Summary: Starcat and Tye, yes they are titans, are seperated when a man from the after life takes Starcat. She is a present for a special someone so he can be his apprentice. She might become an apprentice too. Please read and review. Thankies!
1. Overload

Thick as Air

Chap. 1 Overload

It was late. Starcat had been practicing her powers forever. ((Starcat has blonde hair to the back of her shoulders and blue eyes. She is 13. She is Glimptian from Glimpton. The species there look human and animal so Cat looks cat and human. Glimptians cousins are in Tammerran. Her powers are wind and air. She has black cat ears, tail, and claws. She wears a black short top with a blue star on it. The shirt shows her back. A blue mini skirt with feathers at the end. Black, high boots. A black chocker and bandanna. Black hoops a black belt, and black armor gloves, like Starfire's, that stop under her shoulders. An important magical birth mark of a star on her back. Shy, but nice and innocent.)) She was tired and exhausted. She couldn't get something right in her energy. But the more she practiced(24.7), the more energy she was wasting. She grew weak. She dropped to her knees in pain and tears. She heard footsteps coming down into the gym.

It was Tye, "What are you doing down here, it's late, and you look tired." ((Tye is a boy who secretly likes Starcat. His powers are like Ravens. He's 15, black spiked hair, green eyes, and his bangs have 2 blue high-lights. A black Tee with the world on it, with a green under tank top, 1 green stripe on the sleeves. Baggy tan pants with a chain. He is from Earth. He is strong, nice, and smarter. WAY smarter than BB. XD lol))

Starcat got up, but fell again, "I was working out, practicing my powers against the targets." Tye looked at the targets, "Actually it looks like you missed a couple, maybe that's what woke me up." He laughed. "You should stop for now."

Starcat smiled with tired eyes, "No, really I'm….I'm, "She started to doze off. Tye picked her up gently and started to walk up the stairs. "I'm sure your powers are fine and are at their strength, well, not now since you practice it all out for today." They went to her room. He laid her gently on her back on the bed. She fell asleep. He noticed she was a little pail so he put her blankets on her.

Tye thought as he stroked her blonde hair: _She's so beautiful; she can't do that to herself. I'll have to watch her closely. Now how can I carry her, hug her; stroke her, when I can't even tell her how I feel about her. I'm such a dunce!_

Tye got up and left to bed.

Please and thank you for reading and reviewing!


	2. Watching Closely

Chap. 2 Watching Closely

Starcat awoke in her room. She barely remembered what happened last night. She walked out to the hall.

Starfire was making glorg, "Friends? Do you wish for more glorg or the "scrambling of eggs?" Everybody looked sick, except Terra and Tye. They took both. Cyborg took the eggs with Raven. Robin didn't want to show any rude manners to Star, so he took both. (Even though he hated glorg.) Nobody knew how Terra, Starfire, Tye, and Starcat liked it.

Starcat came to the main room. She stretched and yawned. "Hey, Starcat!" Robin said. "Want some breakfast?"

Beast Boy elbowed Raven, "Get it? Breakfast? Once you eat it all you're full of energy then you Break- Fast!" He laughed until Raven clonked him on the head. "Just a quickie," she replied. Starfire gave her a plate and Starcat ate it all in a gulp. "See ya!" She yelled. "Where ya going?" Asked Cyborg. Starcat replied, "My room." She left, but Tye was faster than her.

She headed down the stairs towards the gym until she found Tye leaning sideways on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a smirk on his face. Starcat smiled and rubbed her arm, "Excuse me Tye, I'm going down there."

"For what?" He answered back quickly. "I- uhhh… forgot my bandana?" Tye pulled it out of his pocket, "Already have it for you." He gave it to her. He nudged her back upstairs, "C'mon, let's just go back upstairs and watch TV." Once they were off the stairs, in anime he slammed the door to the gym. He chained it and hammered it. Starcat spoke up, "Actually, I would like to head for my room, and I'm going to go play my guitar, see ya." She zoomed to the roof instead. "Alone at last." She sighed.

She went to the edge and started to meditate. A breeze came up in her hair. She wasn't over working her powers too much or she'd be tired again. Swirls of cold air arose from floor and circled her. Just in case Tye was hiding in the shadows.

Starcat started to dream in her meditations. The air and wind blew harder. She was soon in a bubble while more wind blew. She started to float, until Tye yelled, "STOP!" She fell in shock. She was panting. Tye came to her, "You alright?" Starcat nodded, "Sorry." Her feather glider appeared in her hands and she hopped on to it. She was about to leave until the alarm went off. Starcat put on her gloves, "Time to rock." She glided off.


	3. This Presence

Chap. 3 This Presence

They all headed downtown. They stood in the middle of a street. They all looked around but there was- "No sign of people or crime. Where is everybody?" Cyborg rubbed his head. "That's odd" Raven replied. "Then why did the alarm go off?" Asked Starfire. "Wait…" Everybody looked at Starcat. "I- I sense something…" Her cat like ears twitched and her pupils turned blue as her eyes. "Starcat?" Tye was worried. "I- I- I see something. No somebody. It is a male human being, tall, dark, strong, but I can't see his face. I don't know his name." A chill went down her back. "Is it Dr. Light? ((Well he isn't really dark but on the inside))" Asked Raven. "Mammoth?" Starfire. "Me? ((Just joking!))" Cyborg. "Plasmas or Cinder-block?" Beast Boy. Starcat shook her head. "Then who?" asked Robin. Terra had a bad feeling.

Starcat felt the man come closer to her. She felt his fingers gently lift up her chin towards him. Her hair started to fly up in a breeze. Starcat gasped. "What is it?" Asked Robin. "The man touched me." Tye clenched his fist and glared. "He's running away now." Starcat said with a sigh. "Where?" asked Starfire curiously. Starcat slowly pointed, "Down… in that dark alley."

All of a sudden Plasmas came down the street. Throwing goo and acid at everything. He smashed his hand down in a manhole and sucked down through it, drinking all the putrid water in it for more power. "No time to chase this, "presence", we have to go after Plasmas." Robin explained. "Titans, go!" Starcat came back to reality, sort of. (Lol) She took a sigh before entering the sewer.

They all jumped down into the sewers. Starfire used her starbolts for light. They found plasmas, they just had to defeat him in victory, then figure out a way on getting him out. Beast Boy smashed him into the ground as a T-rex. Terra threw rocks around and in him. Robin froze him with freeze disks. Cyborg, Raven, and Tye found some rails and pipes for Starfire. She bent and heated them around plasmas. "Victory!" Starfire claimed. Starcat giggled, "Now we just have to get him out." Cyborg was puzzled, "But how? He's as big as Cinderblock. He can't fit through any man holes, he's not goo anymore. He's rock, ice, and metal."

Starcat jumped off her glider and put it away, "Stand back." Tye put a hand on her shoulder, "Starcat, no." She brushed his hand off. She gathered up all her powers in her hand and blasted mega wind at the ugly slob. "Sorry guys, he's going to have to break through the street, but I'm sure Terra and Starfire can fix that," She smiled at them. Then concentrated back at Plasmas. The wind and air started to lift him, but he was coming towards Starcat. If she lost her powers on this, Plasmas might crush her. But she had to use all of it, she blasted it harder. It lifted higher and was starting to crack the street about 40 ft. Now 70 ft! The wind lifted her body again. She finally made it out.

Starcat was again really tired. Weak again with no more power but only taking out her feather glider. She fell onto her glider. She sat on it, and then looked at Tye. He had that worried face on again. Robin ordered, "Cyborg help her home-." Starcat cut him off, "No Robin. I'm fine. I'll take myself." "But-", Starfire peeped up. Starcat shook her head and left. Tye followed her in the shadows. Starcat took a break and leaned against a dark wall in an alley. Tye soon couldn't find her, "Starcat? Starcat?"

**OK… please people. Review, please… Thank yous'. **


	4. Defenseless

Chap. 4 Defenseless

Starcat sighed and panted. Until her ears twitched, her sense again. She stood up straight, her eyes turned all blue again. Her mouth dropped a little. She dropped her glider. She could sense the strange man again. He was behind her, but she couldn't move, run.

The man grabbed and gripped her shoulders with heavy big hands. Although she couldn't see his face or the front of his body, she felt him still. She felt him move her hair to her shoulder, breathing on the back of her neck. Her eyes were fully blue, then glowing white. Her hair flowed softly. He whispered in her ear, "I have you now, my dear Starcat." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned into his body. He whispered again, "Come with me…" Starcat finally came back to reality but could still feel him, and hear him. "Come…"He said again. Starcat raised her head, "No…" He yelled, "WHAT?" "NOOOO!" She screamed.

Tye heard Starcat scream. He called out, "Starcat!" The man gripped her tighter, "Why not?" Starcat was in pain before, now she really was. It felt like her soul was being drained. He gripped her tighter, she finally hollered out loud. Her hair flowed up hard, eyes white, gusts of wind cut some of her clothing and skin. "I'll be back for you soon…" The voice echoed in her head. She looked straight up into the sky, and then fell (Once again).

**I wonder why nobody will review.  I deleted my old stories, so I hope there isn't an angry mob after me. Please. I am really a good writer. **


	5. Black Roses

Chap. 5 Black Roses

12:00 a.m. Starcat opened her eyes then narrowed them. She stared at a purple ceiling. She was home, in her room. She arose from her bed. She saw a white rose and a jar of Zurrko Berries beside her bed. Obviously from Star, but she wondered where the rose came from. She glanced to her balcony. Tye was standing guard on it. The door was open. A breeze flowed through his hair. She didn't want to make a sound. She noticed she had dark bruises and cuts on her. She grabbed the rose and smelled it. It had dew on its petals. She touched it gently. Soon the rose turned black. Starcat looked at it with a puzzled face. A black mist started to bloom out of it.

Suddenly! The balcony doors and windows shut tight and locked, even her bedroom. The rose exploded into ashes and the grayish blackish figure appeared at the end of her bed. Starcat screamed. "Hey!" Yelled Tye as he tried to open the door, "Nooo!" Objects started flowing around in gusts of wind around the room. The figure crawled up onto her bed towards her. Over her body. She turned her head away, "What do you want with me? What do you wish for?" The figure replied back with a chuckle as he lifted her chin up to his face, "You, my dear. I wish for you. You shall come with me now."

"No!" Starcat yelled again. "I believe you have no choice." He gripped her tight on her bruises. She yelped in pain. She struggled to get out but she couldn't. Tye punched through the glass, "Get your dirty hands off her!" In a black smoke Starcat and the figure disappeared. Starcats chocking from it echoed in her room until it faded away. All that was left on her bed was messed up bed covering and a symbol. Tye picked it up. There was an "S" on it. The "S" looked like the S symbol on Ravens fore-head on her Birth Day. (By the way, I dislike that episode because of how Raven and Robin reacted; I just think the "S" and the birth marks look cool.) Tye yelled out, "NOOOO! ... ...She's gone. We must find her."


	6. The Cubby

Chap. 6 The Cubby

Starcats eyes opened. Her vision was blurry and dark. She shook her head a little. She found herself strapped down to a table, under a light, in a dark room. He called out,

"Hello?" Her voice echoed. Slade appeared out of the shadows above her head, "Your present is here." A dark echoic voice called from the dark too, "Let me see if you got the right one." Red X appeared. "Yes." Slade took out his hand, "Do we have a deal?" X shook it. Starcat gasped, "Who are you?" Red X lifted her chin towards him. "Why, I am Red X. Your new crush. Your new valentine." Slade walked around the table tracing a finger around the edges. "& I am Slade. Master of the dark. But I am a good man my girl-" Red X glared and coughed. "I mean, I am a good man. I teach good skills in fighting for your enemies."

Starcat spat, "It is not good to kidnap others! And you look dark, sound dark, and are strong, so I am judging you are not!" Her eyes had glowed a blue whitish color and her hair flowed again. Gusts of wind broke the straps across her. She jumped up, off the table quickly. She ran. "After her!" Slade shouted. Red X ran after her and threw two X's. The X's caught her wrists and threw her to a wall, sticking her there. He walked over to her and crouched to his knees. "Don't worry. I won't let you get away. Or run away from our relationship." Starcat glared, "Why did you choose me?" Red X put a finger to his chin, "Well, I first ran after Starfire. But she didn't want me. She chose the other me. The first Red X. She was cute, but, it just didn't work out. I gave up. But I have seen you around so you caught my eye." She glared more.

"Don't worry, I'm not really such a bad guy, until you get to know me." He put an X around her feet and mouth. He took her off the wall and X'd her hands together. He picked her up. "Put her in the cubby." Slade said. X walked off with her down the stairs, "You're a lucky girl, and did you know that?"

They walked into a dark, pitch black room. He set her on something comfy. It felt like an old army cot. He lit a candle, "Once this candle goes out, I'll be back." He shut and locked the door behind him. She glanced at the little flame flowing and glowing. ((That rhymes!)) Her eyes narrowed, she soon fell asleep.


	7. Slade's Symbol

Chap. 7 Slade's Symbol

"So, you're saying the dark figure came back and took her?" Beast boy rubbed his head. "Yes." Said Tye, frustrated and impatient. "Weren't you guarding her?" Cyborg asked. "Yes. I went out to the balcony for 10 min. for some fresh air and to watch for danger, out there, then the doors slammed and locked behind me. I saw in them that a dark shadow was hovering over her and disappeared. I found this symbol on her bed." He held it up. Everybody gasped. "Slade…" Robin hissed. ((As usual : P)) "Who is he?" Tye asked. ((Hey, remember Slade has been gone for a year and 2 months. Tye has only been there for 5 months.)) Robin started, "A dark maniac who plans to kill or destroy anything that gets in his way. The world, us, innocent people… etc. A mad man…" Tye clenched the symbol starring at it. "We have to find her." "We will." Robin put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. While no one was looking Cyborg hugged Beast Boy biting his finger with girly eyes, looking up into the ceiling. Beast Boy had cat ears with a tail doing the same. They both chuckled. Raven was the only one who caught their immature act. Her powers made them clonk heads together.

They ran out towards the city, in search of their cat like friend.


	8. Dimmed by a Candle

Chap. 8 Dimmed By A Candle

Starcat awoke and gasped. The candle was almost out! There was only a spark on it. A wind spiral blew into it to make it last longer. It turned back into a flame. She sighed under the X. Red X burst through the door. Starcat jumped. "Long enough." Red X walked over to the flame and grabbed the wick. It was put out. The only thing that glowed in the room now were Starcat's eyes, Red X's eyes and X's, and the X's on his outfit. He shut and locked the door. She heard him walk over to her. He gently pulled the X off her mouth. It wasn't like anybody would hear her scream but X. Nobody can hear what is going on in the inside of the cubby from the outside. She didn't bother anyway. She did try to squirm off the cot but then a huge X covered her stomach holding her down. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Tisk, Tisk, Tisk." She could see X's head shake. She knew she would probably die or whatever. Then she thought about her friends and Tye. All the glorious moments they had together. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought. _I will never see the oceans beauty, the light of the sun, the earths green, Tye, my dear friends, anything… ever aga- _She awoke from her daydreams by a kiss. X held on to her forever it seemed like. He never broke away from her, not for a pinch of air! He finally let go and arose. "Your awfully quiet this evening. I'll be back for you in 15 min. Then your training shall begin." He took the X off her and took off her bandanna, chocker, and belt. He replaced them with a tighter belt, bandanna, and chocker. They were all black with a red X on them. But the chocker had Slade's red symbol. He put an X on her again then left.

Robin searched Slade's old lairs. Nothing there but dust and old hateful memories. Beast Boy searched the forest; he remembered Slade first haunted Robin there when they thought

Robin was going insane. Or the time Robin first fought him there when they met Thunder and Lightning. Raven searched the internet while Cyborg checked the maps online with her. Terra searched the old mine shafts were she first met the dark, threatening man. And Starfire asked people with Tye if they had seen Starcat around. Robin showed up on everybody's communicator, "Everybody meet me in central park."

They all met. "Nothing…" They all said with a sigh. They were all down, especially Tye. He threw a fist into a tree. An alarm went off in the jewelry store across the street. The manager and employees were X'd to the ceiling while Red X was stuffing jewelry and diamonds into his bag. "I wonder which one will impress her more. Oh well, I am sure she will still love me." Robin tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" Red X was thrown and pined into the wall. "Talk! Why are you here?" "None of your business, kid." Robin cocked an eyebrow. Tye came in between and hissed in his face. "Our friend, Starcat has disappeared. Seen her around?" He glared. "Nope." Tye moved out of the way and Robin let go of him. "But at my place." "What?" They all yelled. Tye jumped for him, but X touched the button on his new belt and disappeared. Tye screamed as he hit the wall. He banged his fists on the hard marble floor, cracking it.


	9. The Test

Chap. 9 The Test

Starcat stared at the ceiling, well if there is one since it's so dark. Red X and Slade opened the door. Slade nodded at Red X. X went over to her and took off the X, he picked her up and carried her out. She struggled trying to get loose of his grip but then was shocked by her belt. They were now in a hard padded room. There was a window in the wall. Slade was behind it, he grabbed the microphone. ((Oh, how cute! He's going to sing a love song so that they can dance! Jking! Lol)) Slade spoke into it, "Ok here are the rules. No quitting, no surrendering, and fight hard." "Wait!" Starcat called out. "What is this?" "This is a test on your fighting skills." "And if I refuse…" "Then I will shock you with the touch of this button, slowly and painfully." Red X held out the button. The lights went out, only a couple were on at a time, blinking off and on. X started to run around her.

Starcat was getting confused on her vision. It looked like Red X was surrounding her. He soon came up behind her. "Peek-a-boo…" He kicked her into the hard padded wall. "Don't worry, I won't be hard on you… much." He walked toward her. She soon did a back-filp over his head and threw him into the wall. She blasted him with wind. Clumsy and dizzy he stepped back away from the wall and put his hand on his head, moaning. She ran towards him and threw a kick sending at his head. He grabbed her ankle, hung her upside down, took his knee, and jammed it into her stomach. She dropped panting for air. She ran towards him screaming and clawing at him. She grabbed his neck as her powers lifted her. She held him to the wall with a wind spiral forming in her hand, getting ready to fire. Slade noticed the smirk she had on. An evil smirk like his. Right before she fired into him he grabbed both of her hands and head butted her. She screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground. The bandanna grew tighter around her head, she tried to pull it off, but got shocked. X threw X's at her she somersaulted under them. Then somersaulted more really fast. Like a ball of speed. Bouncing everywhere until she hit the back of his head. She chuckled when she stood up. X got out a bow staff with 3 razor X's at each end, he turned it on. The whole staff glowed red and white. Electricity ran around the razors. Cat's eyes widened. The spikes around her wrists on her long armor gloves came out further. A disk formed around them. X came at her. ((But of course carefully. He would not want to cut her pretty face.)) She blocked the razors with her spiked disks. Different angles they turned fighting, back and forth. He turned off the electricity. He soon back flipped over her and put the bow-staff to her neck. "Finally caught you." He tugged her down to the ground. She was now laid down under it, trying to lift it off her neck while X held it down on her. He was in an opposite position leaning on her. The mouth part on the skull of his mask lifted automatically and he leaned in more to kiss her. She smirked as he did. A min later she curled up her legs, rocked on her spine then kicked him hard in the face flying in back. She held the bow-staff in her hand. "Maybe later." She said as she dropped it in front of him. The lights came back on and Slade was behind her clapping his hands slowly. "Bravo… Bravo…" Starcat gazed back at X and smirked.


	10. Defeated

Chap. 10 Defeated

"The plan is working perfectly…" Slade chuckled with X behind Cat.

Once again Starcat was put in the cubby, at least she had light again from the small candle. And at least she wasn't X'd down to the cot. Bored, Starcat played with the little flame. It never burned her yet.. Soon it was hot in the cubby. She blew breezes into her face, she didn't hear the door open. "You know you look outstanding with your hair blowing like that." X leaned in the doorway. Starcat gasped in shock then blushed. "C'mon, Slade wants us."

Slade was standing in front of a map with a huge machine on it. "OK, here's my plan. This machine will help us freeze time. We will build it, get the chemicals, freeze time, brain wash some people, then rule the world. So, I need your help, you will do it." He glanced at Starcat who was looking down. He glared, she soon stood up straight and nodded. He handed her an outfit, "Put it on." She looked down at it then at X. "Your first mission is to get this chemical. It's called Xenothium." ((Like X2)) "That's the chemicals in my suit." X chuckled. "Yes but this is Xenothium x-treme, it's more powerful than the first." Slade remarked. X blinked in shock. "Now go." Starcat went back to the cubby, put on her outfit, and then pressed the jewel on her collar to make it look like she was in her ordinary uniform. She soon left with X.

Tye held her pillow looking out at the ocean on her balcony. He sighed. _I'm not going to give up…. Never…. _

He thought more and more about her… Her beauty, her innocent big blue eyes, her cute little cat ears and long tail. Especially her, all of her. He sighed once more, until the alarm went off. The titans came into the room. Robin glanced at Tye who was moaning in depression, "Trouble, at the science lab." They all nodded and left. Tye took a big whiff into her pillow then left.

Red X started stuffing the chemicals into the bag hanging around him, until a birdarang hit his hand. Robin smirked, "Stealing it again? You sad, selfish, thief." X smirked back, "At least I have a reason to steal it now, but that's none of your business." He started to through X's. Starfire threw starbolts at them, exploding them into goop. Cyborg joined. Raven blocked them with her shield, then threw them back. Beast Boy, helplessly, dodged the goop and X's. Tye disappeared into the shadows then appeared behind X, holding him up under his arms. Robin put his bow-staff to his chin, "TALK! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" "And where's Starcat? ((Again)" Tye yelled too. X back talked, "If you really want to know, ask her." He did a back flip and kicked Tye in the head, knocking him to the ground. X back flipped once more away from them. They watched him in confusion. He then pressed lightly against the X on his belt. Starcat appeared in fear in front of X. Tye's eyes widened, and the others gasped. X wrapped an arm around her neck and pointed a gun to her head. She could feel his breath on her neck and spine.

Everybody froze. "Now!" X and Starcat yelled. He freed her as she did a back flip over him. She threw out her hands and blew everybody backwards. X threw tight nets around everyone. Starcat landed on two feet with one hand, crouching with one hand in a fist to her chest. She slightly touched the black gem on her collar and stood up. Tye gasped in fear and heart broken.

Starcat had a black bandanna with Slade's mark on it. She wore armor all over the half of her body, except her head. Her shirt was black with a white diamond in the middle. On that diamond was Slade's symbol and below the symbol were 2 horizontal lines with a dot at each end. At the end of her shirt were bullets. Her skirt was black. It had a belt with Slade's mark (again) but bullets stuck out of it. She had 2 guns strapped to her legs, and boots with stripes on them and black below the ankle. On the top stripe was some kind of knee pads. The black collar was still around her neck.

She formed a bubble around them and started to float. Robin cut his net with a birdarang and threw it towards the bubble. Once the blade touched it, the bubble popped; Starcat and X were nowhere in sight.

Everybody felt more depressed, especially... TYE...

Next target was the mining tunnel for gold minerals; the Titans were defeated there too.

Everywhere the duo went the Titans were defeated again, again, and again.


	11. Missing

Chap. 11 Missing

Starcat sat on the cot, head bowed. She rubbed her thumb hard on the middle of her palm. Thinking about what she had done…

"Hey cutie, brought you a present." X entered with a little box. It was red with a cute golden bow on it. He sat next to her on the cot, he opened her hands gently and put the box in them. She pulled the bows thread slowly to open it, she tipped off the lid and gasped.

Her eyes grew bigger and glowed more in delight. It was a heart with a rose in the center, the petals were rubies, and the petals were emeralds. There were cat ears on it, and silver thorns surrounded the rose. Starcat was speechless!

"I see you admire my gift to you." X took it out of her fingers and took it around her neck. She was slightly confused. _Why do I deserve this? I do not. It can not be mine, for all that I have done… no. Besides, how do I know if X had stolen it or not, it doesn't belong to anyone but the store. _She faced X as he was done attaching it.

"Red X… I… Ummmm…" She did not know how to put it. She didn't want to be tortured again by being X'd down with no light because she had refused the gift. He'd probably hurt her and keep her locked away forever. Yet again, it's still wrong to keep it. "Did you buy this?"

Red X lied, "Yes, just for you. To pleasure you, to make you mine forever! Starcat looked away with a frown for a moment. X reached for her chin, he pulled her face towards him. He lifted the mouth part of his mask and kissed her deeply, again. Starcat placed her hands on the sides of his mask, she enjoyed being loved, but realized… _Why am I falling in love with Red X? We have nothing in common, he is evil, and I… am not? I hope I am not? Oh…No… _She forgot the words in her head as X laid her on the cot still kissing her. They were laid side-ways. His fingers traced her cat like ears then flowed through her hair. She broke away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" X questioned. "Nothing, I am just tired and need some sleep." Starcat replied.

"Sweet dreams." Red X got up and kissed her forehead, he left and locked the door.

Starcat ran to the little drawer the candle was on. She opened it. She found a book with a pen. She flipped through the pages, luckily it was blank. She took the pen and laid on her stomach on the cot. She wrote…

**Please, Please, Forgive Me…**

**But I won't be home again…**

**Maybe someday you'll look out…**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

**Isn't something missing?**

Starcat thought about her friends, then Tye.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?**

Tye sat on her edge of her balconie, he sighed.

**  
Isn't someone missing me? **((They both thought))****

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now. _He's too broken now... _She thought**  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone. **He gazed out towards the city, broken.

**  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again. She wrote more.**  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out: **Starcat... Why!**  
Isn't something missing?**

**  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now. _I'm begging for forgiveness, but he probably would never wish to see my ashamed face again..._**  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone. **_Where are you? I need you Starcat..._

**  
Isn't someone missing me?**

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care. _He hates me... He hates me! _She stabbed the pen in her arm and let blood flow a little.**  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there, **He laid on her bed starring out of his dreams...**  
Isn't something missing? **_Starcat's missing... Tye is missing..._**  
Isn't something...**_ us_****

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now. She stopped writting.**  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone. **He left her room to his.**  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? **Starcat put the book away and laid on her back. Tye laid his head on the pillow in his room. They fell asleep at the same time.


	12. Blood of a Hero

Chap. 12 Blood of a Hero

12:00 p.m.

X and Starcat awoke to find Slade by them.

"There are only 3 more ingredients. Blood of a hero, coal, and black dust. Go now."

X left immediately. Starcat froze, thinking about her friends.

"Starcat…" Slade hissed… "Starcat…"

She still froze her powers. "STARCAT…" Her powers started to overwhelm her as tears started to stream down. She breathed in loudly and quickly. Slade gripped her as her powers were starting to explode things.

"My poor little apprentice…" The creepy man hugged her. "You know, you remind me of an old apprentice… she betrayed her friends too, but then went back to them. Terra, you remind me of her, sort of." He hugged her tighter. _Eww. _She thought.

"I never told Red X because I knew he'd probably kill me, well actually he can't… but… I too have grown fond of you… I wanted you first!" He lifted his mask a little to kiss her head. He smirked at her, "Now go!"

Starcat ran out but stopped. She wiped her head, "YUCK!" Then ran on more.

Red X and Starcat stole some coal. ((A/N: I know, kind of sounds lame…)) They snook to Titans Tower. Starcat nodded at X as they started to climb up the side of the tower towards the window of Ravens room. They peeped in and saw Raven leaving cause Beast Boy was talking in his sleep loudly. She was going to stuff socks in his nasty little mouth, then she could finally get some rest.

They snook in. Starcat went to her dresser where potions and magical dirt were. Black dust, she found it. A video camera was watching her, than the alarm went off. Red X and Cat ran for the window, X made it out, but a metal shield blocked it from Starcat before she could jump, she was trapped. She ran out down the halls. All the titans ran through other halls, then ran into her. Cat leaped over Beast Boy. She grabbed the collar on the back of his uniform and through him up through the ceiling. He hung as his head was stuck. ((lol)) Starfire had her starbolts ready. Cat backed into her, grabbed her hands, and back flipped over her. She held them against Star's back. Raven concentrated, a blast came out of her Ashma-Shocker or Gem Stone. (Surprisingly, I forgot what Blackfire called it! My fave eppy!) Cyborg got out his cannon. Starfire tried to blast Cat, but blasted herself! She flew into Raven and Cyborg, they were all shocked by their powers; also K.O. Robin shot out his birdarangs. Starcat quickly pulled her guns out and blasted them, the smoke blinded them both. Starcat coughed. Robin listened to were she was. He had learned that trick when he went on a quest to become a better fighter. He grabbed her arms and held her down to the ground, "You are under arrest…" He pulled out hand-cuffs from his utility belt.

"On the contrary, I'm not going anywhere…" She simply smirked. She leaned forward on her chin. Rocking back and forth a little bit, she suddenly rocked hard enough to kick the back of his head. He too was knocked out. She brushed herself as she got up. But suddenly rocks and dirt threw her back.

"And I thought you were innocent…" Terra glared.

"But you never were… You too were Slade's apprentice, I never knew, but he told me. He says were so much alike."

"I can control my powers now though, you still can't!" Terra hissed.

True, but there's another thing… I did not betray him!" She formed a bubble around Terra. With her wind she thrashed Terra around hard, but she lost it. She thrashed Terra harder, she couldn't stop it, only Tye helped her stop. She thought about Tye, the bubble slowed down then popped Terra down.

"I did not betray him, yet…" Said Starcat as she took some hand-cuffs out of Robin's belt. She hand cuffed everybody together.

She felt something tug her tail, she turned around quickly to find no-one there. Tye arose from the floor in Starcat's shadow behind her. She started to glow black and white. He whispered in her ear, "Boo."

She gasped as his powers flew her into the wall. She got up and stared at him, he looked so depressed and lonesome. She felt sorrow for him. They stared at each other for a moment.

She sighed, "Sorry, Tye…" She ran towards him, he moved out of the way but she circled him. Her claws grew longer as she tried to cut him. He grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her. "So, you didn't come back to stay, you came back for something else…" He sounded disappointed, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." Starcat saw Robin's staff right by her. She slammed her foot on it, it flew up to her mouth. She gripped it in her teeth, she jerked her head sideways hard. Tye yelped as the Staff hit his head. He let go of her. She ran towards him again, trying to hit him, but he dogged and blocked every move. He grabbed the bow staff and sunk into the shadow. He appeared again behind her, and whacked her again and again. She fell to her knees in anger after the last hit. She screamed and threw her fists in the air. White wind surrounded everything, it shook the whole tower! She couldn't calm herself.

Tye dropped the staff and struggled to get to her, he jumped to her and hugged her tight. He felt her tears. The wind started to calm. Her eyes shut slowly and her hair flowed down, she dropped in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly, "Tye, I am truly sorry…" Her nails grew longer as she made a deep cut into his shoulder. He yelped falling back, she stood up with a tube of blood. But soon thought about Slade's plan to take over the world. She bent over him again, and whispered in his ear, "I'll be back." She blew up a wall and escaped.


	13. Failure and success

Chap. 13 Failure

((A/N: IF YOU SO HATE ME AND MY STORIES, DO NOT READ THEM OR FLAME ME… LIKE the CLORBAG-VARBLERNELK, jinx the sorceress, did. JEALOUS PROBABLY… but; I DO NOT CARE, I CAN DO BETTER.))

She returned to Slade's lair.

"Starcat!" X yelled. "I couldn't get into the tower, and you were locked in! Well at least you got out."

She walked up to Slade, and threw at him an empty bottle and glared, but with a smirk.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Slade yelled as he pulled out a button to shock Starcat. He pressed it hard, but nothing happened. She held out her hand and opened it; the black collar and gem were smashed to pieces. She blew them into the wind and out of the way. She grabbed the Slade symbols on her uniform, she crushed them into dust.

Slade yelled as he ran for her. She slid between his legs, turned around, and with all her might… That strong little kitty kicked his back as he flew into a wall. Red X ran behind. She lightly but quickly jumped and did a flip. Her feet kicked him in the jaw, and she jammed her head in his stomach. He fell trying to grab air. He finally got his breath again, and two X blades appeared out of his hands. Before he could turn them like saws, Starcat did a handstand on them, and then jumped off with them. He was shocked.

Starcat threw the X's at Slade, but he blocked them with his arms. Slade ran after her but Red X was closer, X pulled out a bow-staff. Starcat punched him from behind, grabbed the staff, and whipped him over her shoulder. Her tail wrapped around it, Slade was close enough. She slid around the staff, and coming at Slade, was a big boot into his face. He yelled as he fell back.

She walked up to his face, he seemed to be K.O. But suddenly he grabbed Starcat's neck; she gasped for air and coughed. He reached into X's belt and grabbed super sticky X's. He X'd her feet with her tail, and hands. He walked with her up the stairs, she hissed in his face like a cat.

He kicked a door open with his foot into a room with gears, and a huge clock. _Wait, this isn't some kind of dark dungeon or tunnel… It's a clock-tower! _She thought. (A/N: No, it is not Big Ben… lol)

"_I'm sure you'll be nice and COZY here, dear little apprentice." _Slade hissed.

He Tied her in a chair. The clock was like a window, she could see the city.

_Well at least you can not work and succeed the time machine_… She thought.

"I will get out and be victorious… The Titans will too! We'll all bring you down…" She hissed back. Slade slapped her, "Nice threat, but it's not true, and it's not going to happen…" 2 symbols ((Like from Birthmark… hisses…)) formed on his hands. He squeezed Starcat's arms again. More burns and bruises. Her whole body was starting to turn white. She had lost almost all of her strength and powers. She was now weak. Failure fell into her skin; she was a failure of a villainess, a hero… a Titan…

Slade sprayed a gas in her face. Starcat felt dizzy and everything was blurry. It all looked up-side down and confusing. She tried to call the wind, but nothing came. Obviously Slade's gas would poison her powers so she could not use them.

Tye dropped in from the shadows; he luckily passed by Slade, but not for long. He crouched down below Cat and gazed at her with a sly smile. She opened her eyes and gasped, but was cut off by his hand. He started to untie her until he heard hands slowly clapping. He turned to find Slade behind him. Slade send a punch at him. Tye screamed as he flew into a wall. Dust blocked everybody's vision. Tye got up and felt Slade grab his arm and twisted it behind his back, hard. He threw a kick into Tye's back while still holding him. Slade let go and flipped up into the bars and gears. He then jumped and smashed his big metal boots into Tye's back.

The dust cleared and Starcat could see what Slade was doing. All these horrible things she was seeing, it was going to haunt her forever! Slade kept on beating him up. She saw a little blood flow from his mouth, and bruises on his cheek. Tears started to run down his and her face. Staining both of their cheeks. Starcat's tears were blinding her, her anger and depression level rising in her core. She shut her eyes tight and gripped her fists. Slade heard a cracking sound and turned to Starcat. His eye(s) widened. Starcat's powers were coming back, her apprentice outfit started to crack then the chair! She glowed white, her whole body! There was a explosion and she was floating in the air. Her blue eyes opened.

She separated her hands far, and then smacked them hard together. Wind spirals shot out. Her claws grew longer, and she threw out her hands towards Slade, wind blades flew from the tips of her nails. They cut at Slade's suit, doing total damage. She made a tornado confuse him. Slade was so distracted he didn't notice his body started to glow black and white. Tye threw him into the floor. It cracked as Starcat put more oxygen pressure on him. Tye covered Slade with giant pieces of broken wall. Starcat was still angry, and once again, could not control it. She froze floating in the air, hard gusts of wind everywhere. _I will never forget what I saw…. Ever… _Tye flew up to her and put his hands on his shoulders.

Starcat was too blind by her anger to see what was happening. She pushed his hands off. Tye grabbed them again but a little harder. Starcat felt the pain in her bruises. Tye could see her fangs gritting. Her powers became fiercer than ever! Tye thought for a moment then looked at her lips. He gently pressed his lips to them then, flash! A blinding light filled the whole room, than faded slowly.

**No, I did not make that song up. It is from Evanescence.**


	14. Forgotten

Chap. 14 Forgotten

The bright light faded in the dark room. The only light was a beam; its light had fallen on Tye and Starcat. Little bubbles floated down, more and more, they popped slowly. As they popped you could hear whispers and screams… _Help me…. What's wrong with me? I am invisible… I am missing… Tye, help, please!_

Tye was hugging the sleeping girl. She was back in her normal outfit, but it was torn in many places. The birthmark on her back was still flickering white. He held her in his arms in an awkward position. Her legs were numb and slouched to the ground, her head hanging back. Tye was holding her on his knees.

Tye got out his T communicator to dial the Tower. Robin showed up on the screen, "TYE! We've been looking for you everywhere! Where've you been?"

Tye smiled, "Saving a friend. Robin, can you come and pick us up? We're at the clock tower."

"Sure… Wait! Us?-"He was cut off as Tye hung it up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven and Tye healed her with their powers and abilities.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Starcat was on her balcony, starring at her wrists. She grabbed her glider and bags.

"Where are you going?" Tye asked as he walked toward her.

"Well, I believe that, if I betrayed you all, then you would not forgive me. So-"Starcat was interrupted.

"No, that's not true, it wasn't your fault. Slade and X controlled you, you sometimes can't control yourself or your powers. It's not your fault.We all forgive you…"

Starcat starred into his eyes, they couldn't break from each other. Tye grabbed onto her quickly and gave her a long hug. Starcat's bags dropped from her hands. She shut her eyes slowly and a tear ran down her cheek.

The End.

(A/N: Here's another ending)

Raven and Tye healed her and wrapped her up in bandages.

"Let me do it." Tye said as he picked her up. He carried her to her room and laid her down. He glanced at her tourniquets, ripped clothing, and the blood flowing through the bandages. He took a cloth and soaked it. He wringed it out and dabbed her forehead.

Starcat moaned and her eyes opened, to find Tye. Tears still remained in her eyes. She saw bandages on him too. "Oh, Tye…."

He hugged her. "What happened?" she asked. He let go and looked at her in a confused but worried look. "Wait, you don't---- remember?"

Starcat shook her head. "The last thing I remember was…" tears forming "Was, when I lost control while fighting you in the Tower. And X kissing me once, and…. SLADE!" She sat up quickly. Tye grabbed her and laid her back down for comfort. She fell asleep again once her head touched the pillow. Tye smiled, kissed her forehead, then sat back in his chair and watched her, for the rest of the night…

The End


End file.
